


wish you were me

by BellamyWanheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/pseuds/BellamyWanheda
Summary: Bellamy and Harper get together on the ark and he discovers how much he likes Monty being able to see/hear them togetherWritten for The 100 Writers for BLM Initiative
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	wish you were me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Monty!! But I must sacrifice you for the sake of porn. 
> 
> Thank you to the anon who prompted this for [The 100 Writers for BLM Initiative](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/) for letting me indulge this crack ship fantasy

Bellamy had never, and would have never, admitted it before they got together, but he always had a little bit of a crush on Harper. They never slept together at the drop ship but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t spent a considerable amount of time during those months imagining exactly what he’d do if he got her into his tent at night. There were a couple of other delinquent girls he had hooked up with that resembled Harper just enough that he could put them on their hands and knees and fuck them from behind so he could pretend that it was actually Harper. Grab a fistful of their pretty blonde hair and imagine what sounds the real Harper would make when he got rough with her. 

He loved Monty and so of course he was happy that Harper made him happy but Bellamy has always been a somewhat possessive person and so it was always difficult to see her with anyone else. He knew logically that Harper wasn’t _his_ but she certainly _felt_ like his. 

A few months after she and Monty broke up, which happened about a year into their time on the ring, Harper and Bellamy got drunk on the horrible tasting moonshine Monty and Raven had managed to mix together and sat watching the vastness of space outside of the window. They talked about the general experience of being human and reminisced about life on the ground. This line of conversation led to their time at the dropship and Harper revealed what a huge crush she had had on him back then. Bellamy was shocked but rushed to assure her that he felt the same way about her too. Their admissions of feelings had quickly devolved into a brief makeout session before he got her on her back so he could eat her pretty pussy until she came all over his mouth and then fuck her deep and quick before anyone caught them in the act. 

They had been together just a couple of months now but were practically inseparable. Maybe he was being cruel, he didn’t really want to hurt Monty after all, but he got this rush from knowing that his friend could hear him fucking his ex girlfriend. And Harper had told him that, while she and Monty had had a strong emotional connection, their sex life had always been pretty lackluster. Something that certainly was not lacking in her relationship with Bellamy. Unlike Monty he knew exactly what she needed in bed (or in the hallway or the dining room or wherever else Bellamy decided to take his sweet girl). He knew how and when to take charge, how to dominate her and take care of her. Harper craved a firm hand, he can only imagine how unsatisfied she must have felt in Monty’s gentle ones. 

He remembers the first time he knew Monty had heard them fucking too. It was just a few weeks after he and Harper got together, he had forgotten that Monty was fixing a water leak when he pulled her down that hallway for a quick tryst. He had guided her down to her knees and she had been quick to undo his belt, already so well trained in what Bellamy expected of her. Harper was ruthless and authoritative in a fight but he had always seen the signs, even before they started sleeping together, that his pretty little girl was a natural submissive in bed. And obedient too, always so eager to please him that she would do absolutely anything she was told. 

She looked right at home kneeling between his legs in a random ark hallway. “Mmm, I love your cock so much.” She moaned in satisfaction at the sight of it, running her tongue along the length of his member just like she knew he liked her to. 

It was in that moment that Bellamy heard a soft gasp from the other side of the wall behind him and it suddenly hit him that Monty was supposed to be fixing the pipes in that very room. That the ex boyfriend of the girl on her knees in front of him, moaning about how much she loved his cock, was on the other side of a thin wall hearing every sound that slipped past her perfect lips. 

“That’s right, baby girl. You’re taking my cock so good sweetheart. That’s it.” He praised her, a little louder than he maybe otherwise would, he couldn’t really explain why but he was desperate to make sure that his friend caught every word. 

He realized that their words thus far may be a little too ambiguous though, from the other side of the wall he may just as well be pounding into her cunt right now, something he planned on doing in a little bit, but he wanted to make sure that his friend knew Harper was taking his big dick down her throat right then. 

He reached down to gather Harper’s hair tightly in his fist and pulled her down hard. This had its intended effect of causing her to gag and choke on his cock, virtually ensuring that Monty then knew exactly what was happening on their side of the wall. The combination of Harper’s already very talented mouth, he’d been coaching her to make sure she was the best cock sucker she could possibly be, and the knowledge that her ex could hear every word of praise that spilled past his lips and gag of her trying to take the whole thing had Bellamy coming faster than he would have liked. Who could really blame him though? 

\----- 

A few days after that an electrical wire in Bellamy and Harper’s room got damaged and he almost electrocuted himself trying to fix it. Or so he told everyone else. The truth was that he had been the one that was breaking it. With their room unfit to live in they had to move into the only empty room on that floor… totally coincidentally located right next to Monty’s room. Almost as if that had been Bellamy’s plan all along. 

Harper had expressed her concerns to him though, that she didn’t want Monty to feel bad at hearing them together, but he was quick to placate her. “Baby don’t you know you deserve to feel good? Monty never knew how to take care of you when you two were together and now you want to stop yourself from getting fucked good just because of him? That’s not fair sweetheart. Plus I don’t want to have to hide what we do together, and you want to make me happy, don’t you?” 

He could see his words sinking and she nodded in agreement. “Yeah, okay, you’re right. I didn’t mean to doubt you, I know you know what’s best.” 

He grinned back at her. “Of course, I always know what’s best for you little girl.” 

Bellamy made good use of her acquiescence their first night in their new room. He’d been trying to get her worked up all through dinner, casually running his hands up and down her arm or resting his hands high on her thigh without ever actually giving in and touching her. And as they all sat around chatting after dinner, he pulled her into his lap so he could subtly feel her up. 

It started pretty tamely, just him wrapping his arms around her middle as they sat talking. Raven and Emori were going off about some mechanical issue that had come up and everyone else seemed to be listening intently but with mild interest. Bellamy on the other hand couldn’t have told you what they were talking about if there was a gun to his head. He let Harper’s shirt ride up just a little bit so he could stroke his thumb gently against her lower belly and hips. Her skin was always so baby soft he just wanted to bury his face in her. Then he ran his hands up and down her sides until he heard her let out a gasp and he pulled them away. 

Now he really did direct his attention back to Raven and Emori and the rest of the group, right as he reached a hand up over her shirt to give Harper’s breast a firm squeeze. His girlfriend let out a squeak just loud enough that it caught the attention of the one person he really wanted to see feel her up. Monty did a double take as he saw Bellamy with his hands on Harper. 

She squirmed a little in his lap. “Stay still, little girl.” He whispered in her ear and as if those were the magic words she halted all of her movements and allowed him to continue his assault on her small but perky breasts. He thinks that some of the rest of the group surely must have noticed what they were doing but if they did, no one didn’t say a thing. 

“Uh, I think I’m gonna go to bed.” Monty stammered out abruptly, obviously this was his attempt to get away from Bellamy and his ex girlfriend. But Bellamy couldn’t help but twist the knife just a little though and at this point he was hard as a rock and wanted to be inside of his girlfriend’s perfect cunt as soon as possible. 

“Yeah, we better turn in too.” He announced, pushing Harper off of his lap gently to guide her back towards the bedrooms. He could see Monty’s brow furrow in a combination of surprise and annoyance at their decision to head to bed but didn’t say anything as the three of them made their way back. 

Bellamy let his hand rest on Harper’s firm ass as they walked, giving it a quick squeeze that he was quite certain Monty clocked. 

“Good night.” Harper said to him, as the three split off into their respective rooms. 

“Uhh, good night.” Monty replied, distant. 

Bellamy just smirked and shot him a wink that caused Monty’s eyes to widen as he landed a hard spank to his girlfriend’s ass as she past him, disappearing into their room. 

“Take off your clothes and then get on your hands and knees on the bed, baby.” Bellamy ordered her as soon as the door had shut behind them. 

“Yes sir” she breathed without hesitation. 

Bellamy leaned back against the door and crossed his arms authoritatively as he watched her strip off her pants and shirt and then turn to face him, seductively unlatching her bra before slowly peeling off her panties. He could see the way they stuck to her center a little, his girl was already wet and ready for him. Her tits barely moved at all when she took off her bra, Bellamy had always had a preference for girl’s with bigger tits but harper’s were so perky he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. Besides, he absolutely loved the way that his much larger hands would engulf them too. 

Harper climbed on the bed and got down on to her hands and knees, wiggling her ass just a little in his direction temptingly. Bellamy just leaned back against the door and admired her form for a few moments, her plump ass was just begging for a spanking but, while he definitely wanted Monty to hear him reduce Harper to a weeping mess as he punished her _at some point_ , right then his cock was too hard after touching her in front of all of their friends to wait much longer until he could be inside her. 

Bellamy quickly stripped off his shirt, followed by his pants underwear, leaving them in a heap on the floor as he settled himself behind her on the bed. He could see Harper’s eyes widen when his hard cock came into view and she tried to subtly rub her thighs together but he could see immediately. With feather light touches he ran his hands over her body, paying special attention to her more sensitive areas, earning him a surprised whine from her when he pinched and toyed with her pert nipples. The darker pink buds topped off her soft and creamy breasts. His hands made their way back around so that he could tease them closer and closer to where he knew that she really wanted them. Finally he gave in and ran a single finger slowly through the folds of her cunt. She was almost dripping by now. That was another thing he loved about her, she was so sensitive it barely took anything to get her impressively wet and she came much quicker and with far less stimulation than any other girl Bellamy had ever been with. 

“Oh sweetheart, your little pussy is so wet! Is this all for me?” 

“Yesss sir.” Harper whined as he tantalizingly slowly inserted a finger into her tight passage. 

“Mmm, god I love your cunt so much Harper. Has anyone else ever made you this wet before?” He knew he was probably pushing it a little with that question, maybe being a little too pointed but didn’t really care. And he knew very well the answer was yes but he still wanted to hear her say it, and for Monty to hear it coming from her. 

“No one has ever made me this wet. You make me feel so good I can’t handle it. Will you… will you touch my clit please? Please sir?” 

He loved when Harper, usually such a badass in the rest of her life, got like this. Something about having such a powerful woman whimpering at begging him to touch her was a real turn on for Bellamy. 

He obliged her request since she had asked so nicely and because he wan’t to get her just a little wetter before he fucked her. Harper let out a high pitched moan as he roughly manipulated her sensitive clit. “No coming until I give you permisson, baby. I want you to come on my cock.” 

He could feel Harper’s cunt tighten around his intruding finger as she tried to stave off her orgasm, always such a good girl for him. He drove her a little further toward the precipice before giving in and moving his hands away, eliciting an annoyed whine from his girlfriend. 

He gave her ass a resounding smack he was positive could be easily heard through the wall. “Don’t be a brat baby or I may have to change my mind about fucking you. You don’t want that do you?” He absolutely wouldn’t be changing his mind but she didn’t need to know that. 

“No no, I’m so sorry. I’ll be your good girl, I promise.” 

Bellamy rolled Harper over onto her back with a firm hand clutching her hip before situating himself over her. Their eyes met for a heated and softer moment before he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. She parted her lips for him almost immediately and he deepened the kiss. 

“Are you ready for my cock, sweetheart?” He asked, tipping her chin up she had to meet his eyes as she nodded. 

“Yes, sir, please put your big cock in me!” 

Sliding into her tight, wet, heat felt like sliding home every time. He took a moment to just enjoy the feeling of penetrating her, of her perfect cunt encompassing him. 

“I want you to tell me when you start to feel like you’re going to come, okay? And tell me just how I’m making you feel too, be as loud as you want, baby.” 

She nodded in assent as he pulled back and drove back into her, slowly picking up his pace. On more than one occasion he had made her come from penetration alone but he knew if he wanted to get her really worked up and screaming for him, which he did, she would need some clit stimulation as well. 

Her nipples were like little pebbles topping her gorgeous tits and he could help but lean down to take one of them into his mouth and give it a good suck with just a hint of teeth. 

She let out a breathy moan at the dual sensations in her pussy and breasts. “Oooh, that feels so good.” Bellamy switched sides, suckling at her tits like his life depended on it. 

After a few minutes he could feel her starting to flutter around him. “I, I think I’m gonna come.” Harper whined softly at him. 

At first his only response was to drive into her more harshly, causing her to bite her lip hard as she concentrated on not coming. “Okay baby, you can rub your little clit and then come whenever you need to.” 

She didn’t waste even a moment before she was shuddering at the feeling of her rubbing her clit in tight circles. Her moans got louder as she got closer to her peak, a fact which made Bellamy all too happy. 

“Are you ready to come now baby, we can do it at the same time.” 

Harper nodded, normally he preferred she answer him in words but he was sure that she was just a little too overwhelmed and sensitive right now to form proper words. 

“Let go.” Bellamy ordered as he jerked and spilled himself deep inside of her. Harper nearly screamed as she came around him. 

Bellamy heard a muffled grunt from the room next to them and an amazing thought washed over him that maybe Monty had actually _gotten off_ to the sounds of one of his best friends fucking his ex girlfriend to an intense orgasm. It was then that an even more delicious, and less cruel, image popped into his head. Harper being fucked between the two of them, teaching Monty how to handle Harper like she needs to be… 

Off hand he turned to Harper, now nestled against him, cooling off from their recent activities. “Hey baby, have you ever had a threesome?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
